injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Avengers: United
Avengers United is a fighting game developed by Netherrealm Studios, based upon the Marvel Cinematic and Marvel Comics Universe. Avengers: United is the first Marvel standalone fighting game introducing many of the MCU. It is the first of CN1 Interactive and is playable on Xbox One, PS4 and PC. This game isn't canon nor affiliated with the MCU. Avengers: United released on May 5th, 2019. Plot Main Article: Campaign Forcing to hide out in Wakanda because of Civil War, Captain America and his team shall rise and unite with the Guardians of the Galaxy and Iron Man's team to defeat Thanos and his adopted children from gathering the Infinity Stones. Characters There are 36 characters at launch and 15 DLC. The roster includes many heroes and villains from iconic Marvel titles. *Captain America *Iron Man *Hulk *Thor *Hawkeye *Black Widow *Falcon *Vision *Scarlet Witch *Winter Soldier *Star-Lord *Gamora *Rocket and Groot *Drax *Doctor Strange *Black Panther *Captain Marvel *Spider-Man *Ant-Man *Daredevil *Luke Cage *Jessica Jones *Iron Fist *Loki *Ultron *Yellowjacket *Ronan *Hela *Vulture *Whiplash *Thanos *Kaecilius *Proxima Midnight *Ebony Maw *Cull Obsidian *Corvus Glaive DLC *The Punisher *Agent Carter *Ms. Marvel *Nova *Hyperion *Yondu *Howard the Duck *Ghost Rider *Moon Knight *Wasp *Black Bolt *Black Cat *Namor *Cloak and Dagger *Moon Girl Available DLC Skins Stages * Avengers Tower * The Raft * New York * Oscorp * Collector’s Museum * Sanctum Sanctorum * Savage Land * S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier * Sokovia * Wakanda * Hell’s Kitchen Game Modes Offline Gamemodes *'Story Mode' - A cinematic game mode that fleshes out and features the story of Avengers: Infinity. Thanos and the Black Order are coming to Earth and are searching for the Infinity Gems. Thor, Hulk, Doctor Strange and the Guardians must warn the Avengers, but realizes their conflict and disbandment. *'Training' - Here you can train, learning combos and strategies to defeat any future opponents. **'Tutorial' - Here, you learn the basics of Avengers: Infinity. **'Missions' - A mode where you are given tutorials for each character, including the best specials to start or end combos, doing the longest-lasting combos and learning special moves. *'Looking Glass' - A gamemode that features many Earths in danger. There are Earths that are hourly, daily and weekly. There are seven Earths, one being weekly, two being daily, and three being hourly. The seventh Earth is a Battle Simulators that includes the following. ** Battles - '''You have to defeat a series of randomly chosen heroes and villains set at your desired difficulty until reaching the final boss, Thanos. You can get rewards based on how fast you completed the ladder and you also receive a character ending if who you played with. There are different versions of battles. ** '''Survivor - Your Health Meter carries over from match to match! Perform feats of exceptional skill to obtain bonus health. ** Endless '''- An endless amount of battles, to see how long you can last. ** '''Cinematic Battle - A mode where you get to fight in the battles that were in MCU films. *'Versus' - Here you can battle a friend offline or a CPU. *'Archive' - This is where all of the game’s main info is located. Here you can view character’s biographies, available skins, upcoming events, concept art, cinematics, musical themes and updates. You can also buy a majority listed above. Online Gamemodes *'Ranked Match' - A match that can increase or decrease your rank. *'Regular Match' - A regular match between two online players. *'Battle Lounge' - Battle Lounge allows players to observe and react to the match going on between the champion and the next challenger as they wait to play the defending champion. Spectators have the option to vote for winners, so they can receive respect points. *'World Boss' - Every week there is a different boss. It’s nearly impossible to beat them so there are leaderboards for the most damage done. If you manage to defeat him you get many rewards. *'Defense '- Added from the Avengers update. Defense is a PvE gamemode that has a reskinned New York Stage and a new Sokovia map. There are four players and are only able to be Captain America, Thor, Hulk, Hawkeye, Black Widow or Iron Man. Each player must defeat as many Chitauri or Ultron Bots as they can until death. Once dead, the player is able to spectate the other players. *'Alliances' **'Alliance Training' - When in an alliance, you are able to train with your fellow members. You can set many options even for people to spectate your training. **'Alliance Battle' - To prove yourself worthy, you are able to battle your fellow members, learning different strategies for the future when battling an opponent. **'Alliance Conquest' - Two alliances have to take over the most land in Wakanda. Here, you can learn cooperation with your team. You are able to defend an area, but an opponent can easily defeat you and claim the land. You can either be offense or defense. Winning Alliance Conquest gives you Alliance Points for your team to hit the leaderboares. The time duration for this gamemode is one week. **'Alliance Tournament' - There are sixteen top alliances. They all battle, seeing who is the best there is. These last a week, and the winner earns many alliance points and rewards to participants. **'Alliance Journey' - Added from the Thor: Ragnarok Update. Two alliances are on a map and they have a week to try and find all rivals and defeat them. Mechanics/Features New Mechanics/Features * Skill Trees -''' One of the main mechanics of Avengers: Infinity. With synergy points, which you gain from winning or losing matches, leveling up and completing tasks, you can upgrade your character’s strength, defense and health. * 'Alliances - '''Groups that players can join. There are many alliances and it only takes 10,000 Coins to make one. It can be public or private and the maximum amount of members in an alliance is 30. * '''Events -' With events, you can get new skins, stages, gamemodes and quests. The most current event is the Thor: Ragnarok Event, that includes skins for Thor, Hulk and Loki with new characters like Skurge and Valkyrie. Events treat as an expansion to DLC. * '''Skins - '''Alternate Costumes of your favorite heroes or villains. Most are unlockable through the shop, others are included in events and many others are unlockable throughout the game. ** '''Premier Skins - '''Enhanced Skins are Skins with different voice lines, quotes and introductions. ** '''Currency - '''Avenger Chips are the main form of currency. With it you can buy other forms of currency and motherboxes and they can be gained by winning matches, completing tasks, performing combos, losing matches, leveling up and upgrading your character. Returning Mechanics/Features * '''Reversal - When the character performs a special move directly after blocking * Wake Up Attacks - When the character performs a special move directly after they've gotten up after falling. * 'Transitions '- When the character uses a heavy attack on the opponent on a certain corner of the stage, they go through a cinematic where they’re beaten up or crashing through stuff that proceeds to the next stage. Reaching a point at a character's Skill Tree, special moves and certain combos can trigger transitions. * 'Interactions '- Objects in the stage you can interact with. Gadget Users can lift the item while Power Users can either detonate it or leap off of it. Most characters can use it to their advantage, like Spider-Man slinging the car with his web to the opponent. * 'Super Move '- Huge attacks that go through a cinematic and deals alot of damage. * 'Character Traits '- Traits that showcase each character’s abilities. The player is able to switch between two traits. * 'Block Burst '- Once blocking, you are able to push the opponent away at the cost of one meter. * 'Intro Quotes '- Every character has a quote during both characters introduction/encounter. * '''Clashes - '''The player can interrupt a combo to regenerate health at the cost of his/her meter. If the opponent has more meter than the player, they can use their meter to deal damage onto the opponent. Trivia * Avengers: Infinity is the first Marvel standalone fighting game. * Many events are based off of popular storylines and movies, which brings new skins, stages and gamemodes. * The first event was the Spider-Man Homecoming Event, that introduced the following: Category:Avengers: Infinity Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Marvel Category:Marvel Spin-off Category:Xbox One X